Xzorgarvian Empire
The Xzorgarvian Empire is an ever expanding imperial, racist, totalitarian, genocidal, slavery endorsing galactic authority infamous for all of the above and a bit more besides. It was founded by the unified Xzorgarvian species. Famous Figures within the Empire The most feared and infamous of all Xzorgarvians is the Warlord Xzor. There are other Xzorgarvian commanders at the same level as Xzor in the Xzorgarvian Imperial forces. They are known as Xzogg and Xzark. They have their own fleets too and undertake missions but to serve different purposes to those of Xzor. Whereas Xzor is the hunter, striking and crippling forces in rapid succession, Xzogg and his fleet are in it for the long haul, setting up perimeters and defences, wiping out the remaining forces of the opposition after Xzor has swept through. Xzogg is the colonizer. Xzark fulfils another role entirely again, whereas Xzor and Xzogg expand the empire, Xzark is responsible for sustaining it. He is the enforcer- the judge, jury and executioner who is tasked with maintaining Xzorgarvian law and order throughout the empire by crushing rebels and oppressing planets through persuasive policing. The Queen is another massively important figure, you can read about her under her section further along in this article. Races The Xzorgarvian Empire contains many races, most of whom are not in the Empire out of their own free will, but are captures slaves from crushed rival empires and dominions. The main race, the superior race, within the Empire are the Xzorgarvians themselves. They are split in a number of classes, including Superior Xzorgarvians, the leaders, working as scientists, warbarons and warlords. The Warrior class forms most of the Empire's army and the Citizens form its workforce. The Breeding Class is the lowest and responsible for keeping the Empire populated. Culture The only recognized culture is that of the Xzorgarvians. They do not have a system of democracy, nor have they ever attempted to have one, being a brood dependent upon the Queen. They are infamous for being great warriors and colonies, but are also renowned scientists. Xzorgarvian art is not often heard of, but it is not unheard of. The masterpieces the Xzorgarvians produce are generally in architecture and in statues that adorn the greater cities. They have also developed a particular skill in the 'art' of death, boasting a large museum in the capital dedicated to their prowess in this field. Their culture also embraces the use of slaves, but never fellow Xzorgarvians. Even the lowest of the low of the Xzorgarvians receive large incomes and have well developed services such as education and medical treatment, enjoying a satisfaction in life greater than the average of any other species in the cosmos. Xzoggan Prime Xzoggan Prime is the homeworld and capital of the Empire, this is where the vast majority of all Xzorgarvians live and where the Queen resides. Xzoggan Prime is a larger than Earth sized obsidian planet, where the gases cause the atmosphere to be a light greyish-purple colour. Huge clefts can be found running along the planet as well as mountains- the remnants of the old volcanic activity; the planet is cold as it has no heated molten core like Earth any more. It's shrubs and plants are small and tough but there are plenty of them along with vast deep oceans of orange water. The other planets it shares it's old red sun with are much the same. The Xzorgarvian cities on the planet are not like those of Earth, they are more subterranean and ground hugging. The Xzorgarvian Queen The Xzorgarvian Queen is the Brood Mother, the original source of all the Xzorgarvians. She dwells on Xzoggan prime but it’s not known what she looks like as she never emerges above ground from the Hatchery where only a select few of her children have the permission to enter. If she is anything similar to the Breeders then she will be bloated like a half humanoid-larvae creature and large. As a Queen and therefore of vast importance she is likely to have more extensive developments than her offspring though such as more limbs, frills, pigmented skin and such perhaps. She does not take a direct role in the running of the Empire, that is left to some of her offspring, but she does give advice and guidance at times which are always heeded. Her children have the greatest respect for her, and the main activities of the Empire are actually concerned with her upkeep and well being, as if she were to die without laying a Queen carrying egg, then the species would become "less pure" relying only on the Breeders to continue the species and the loss could create a destructive power vacuum and much feared weakness in the race. That is why the Xzorgarvians have an ever growing empire- so as to find sources of sustenance for their Queen, as Xzoggan Prime has long since run out of resources of the right sort. The effort they go to so as to preserve her is immense. Proportionally huge crop yields are set aside for her along, and that given accounts for the best of the best of the yields. There are also entire teams of scientists working to develop new ways of securing long life, and improving resources for her. Additionally there are entire planets set aside for salt mining. The salt is taken to another system where planets are devoted to the production of varying types of moss so as to feed them. This moss is then transported across the Empire to Xzoggan Prime to fill the Hatchery for the warmth and comfort of the Queen. However the moss dies and so has to be replaced every month. The Queen does not demand this extortionate treatment, but her children go to such length willingly such is their devotion and reliance upon her. Allies and Enemies The Allies of the Empire are few, with the Xzorgarvians having no real interest in diplomacy when force is a readily available option. Those allies they do have though do not last very long as the Empire has no patience for difficult relations and loose ends could become threats. Thus many of the allies are destroyed at the end of their immediate use. Known Allies * the Master (double crossed) * Magnus Maximus (double crossed them, probably the only being to manage to do so) * the Wazzoan Empire (betrayed) * the Ostralien Empire (betrayed) * the Liberal Democratic Galactic Races' Republic of the Outer Territory (ongoing relation) All non-Xzorgarvian races and Empires who are not allies are classed as Enemies of the Empire, to be subdued or eradicated as appropriate. Many systems on the border of the Empire pay large tributes to the Empire and are in reality are unofficial territories of the Empire. Specific enemies though include- Enemies * the Lords of Chronology * the Wazzoan Empire * the Ostralien Race * the Arachnian Republic * the Zopran Xzorgarvian Fleet The Empire possesses an immense imperial fleet, perfectly equipped for planetary war, colonization and exploitation. The fleet also has crafts capable of atmospheric dog fighting and the larger vessels hold huge storage bays full of vehicles suitable for most planets' terrains. The majority of the fleet is split in control between Xzor, Xzogg and Xzark, with other smaller ones being controlled by lesser Xzorgarvians. The crew consist of Warrior Class and Intellect Class Xzorgarvians who fulfil various roles and military ranks. The fleet has multiple different class vehicles, the most powerful being the INVINCIBLE class ships that are mainly used for large space battles and commanding from orbits of planets, being too large to bother with the effort of entering the atmospheres of small ones. These ships have a range of weapons including- * STARCORE technology- essentially the core of stars plucked from them as they reach supernova and frozen in time lock until fired. They have a deadly effect in a huge radius ('cause it's a giant fiery gassy explosion), and the adverse affect of gravity altering and the light and heat altering in a system where one is released is catastrophic, especially if it supernova's then turns into a black hole. * Missiles of various sorts- varying from huge chemical and nuclear ones, small explosive ones, ones that stick to vessels, ones that can burrow and destroy ships' computer systems and so on and so forth * Tri-Lasers- large canons that can be used to fire blasts to destroy smaller vessels or blast holes in larger ones, can also be used in a sustained beam to super-heat areas of other ships and planets such as engines and ice caps for destructive effect. * Machine guns- sounds out of place for a space faring vessel, but despite the small size of the rounds with the rapid fire and the force, with no friction in space to stop them, the rounds can easily and effectively tear apart less well armoured crafts, and more capable crafts when taken by surprise with their shields down. * Electricity pulse canon- does what it says on the tin. Fires electricity for an EMP effect. Can wipe out life support systems in a jiffy. * Core Detonators- geologically-powered weapons capable of combusting a planet's innards and exploding it like a melon. Few survive. Xzor's Dribdrednuth is a modified version of an INVINCIBLE class ship. These mothership-like modified vessels the Xzorgarvian Empire possesses are collectively referred to as TITANS. Other vehicles include BATTLE CLASS, DEFENCE CLASS, ATTACK CLASS, STEALTH CLASS and STRIKER CLASS ships. BATTLE CLASS- these ships are not the biggest, nor are they the fastest, but they carry a lot of the same weaponry and tech as the INVINCIBLE class ships. DEFENCE CLASS- these ships contain a lot of tech for the purpose of defending Xzorgarvian positions through setting up perimeters and aiding assaults, as they are equipped with space mine deploying and clearing capabilities, greater radar and communication systems and although they are slower they are more armoured and can carry the wounded and prisoners. . ATTACK CLASS- these ships are quick, agile and armed to the teeth (metaphorically, no teeth on a spaceship) these vessels being both hard to destroy and well equipped for destruction but also easily replaced if lost. STEALTH CLASS- they carry less of the fancy technology that the other ships do and are less sophisticated in some ways, so as they can be stealthy, not emitting any waves of energy or frequencies that could be detected by enemies' early warning systems. Their engines are bigger than other vessels as their cloaking devices are super powered and use up a lot of energy. These ships are good for hiding in the upper atmospheres of planets undetected where they can command sneaky ground assaults and assassinations, and intercept broadcasts (and block them if need be) that come from the planet below them. STRIKER CLASS- these ships are the scouts of the fleet. They are small, piloted by only around 4 crew members, armed only with machine guns, with weaker shields and only a single fusion engine, Their main, and pretty much only purpose, is for fast travel to scout out and map areas in advance of the fleet so as to have maximum amounts of information about the situation the fleet is entering so as they can successfully gain victory in the quickest way possible.Category:Factions Category:Colki Who Category:Alien Factions